A Marauder's Fairytale
by Gaarasgurl666
Summary: Two-shot.  A lovely fairytale that involves our young Gryffindor finding his true love who just happens to be in Slytherin. Sirius/OC. Slight Severus/OC.


You enjoyed the smells of Diagon Alley, witches and wizards of all ages crowding around shops and getting their supplies for their next year at Hogwarts. Only first years were gaping at all the wonders of Diagon Alley, they'd get used to the immense amount of magical folk and odd shops that were plentyful around those parts.

"Mum, I'm going to go get a few school books, here, you get these ones-" You handed your mother half of the list of books your required- "We'll meet up to get my robes fitted, alright?"

You had such a close relationship with your mother that she'd always accompany you to Diagon Alley, you'd get your robes last so that you'd be able to say goodbye then, as she couldn't take you to Platform nine and three quarters. The two of you quickly separated as you stepped foot into a shop that held many of the books you needed for your upcoming year.

"Alright, this and this..." You were walking through the the long aisles of books, glancing at the titles and trying to recognize which were the ones you needed. There were so many that this was a timely task. A rumbling sound interrupted your thoughts as you turned around, just in time to see a large stack of the books about to tip over onto you.

"Look out-" You felt a hand pull you from your certain doom. "You don't have the best reflexes, do you?" You looked up at your savior and almost immediately pulled away. The handsome dark-haired boy smiled mischieviously at you. "What? No thank you?" James, Remus, and Peter soon joined him, standing in an arch behind him. James grinned, patting Sirius' shoulder.

"You're a real hero, aren't you?" The two boys laughed, you used the distraction and turned to escape. "H-hey, wait!" Sirius reached out to stop you but you'd already run from the shop. Hopefully your mother was waiting for you down at Diagon Alley. You prayed they weren't following you, but you refused to turn around to check, instead quickly walking to your destination.

You stepped into the robe shop, where your mother hadn't arrived yet. Plenty of students were lined up and around, getting new robes for the school year. It was crowded and you wished you could disappear, crowds were never your thing. You saw a green and silver colored scarf and smiled as one of your Slytherin friends walked by you. You froze as you saw the Marauders spot you through the windows, Sirius and James entering first. Before they had a chance to get to you however, you were pushed out of the way by a 7th year Gryffindor.

"Stupid Slytherin." The Gryffindor spat out, his eyes looking over your smaller form with annoyance. You turned and gave him the dirtiest look you could muster. "Why would anyone want to be in Slytherin? Honestly. I feel bad for your lot." His group of friends that were following him laughed. The Marauders had stopped a distance from you, James and Sirius slightly closer then the other two of the group. They were watching you warily, wondering if they should jump in a say something or if you were going to do something.

"Why Slytherin?" You hissed. "There's a number of reasons why us Slytherins are better the most of you Gryffindors. For one, we aren't afraid to go after what WE want. If that means stepping over people, so be it. It doesn't make us all bad people. Of course we realize our mistakes and how we come off as snobs, sometimes we feel sorry for the people we walk over, but those people are only looking out for themselves, too, so why are we the only ones who get pointed out for it. At least we're honest about it." The Gryffindor boy looked slightly taken back.

"Oh, and our Common Room is bloody amazing. Who else would be brave enough to have a Common Room in the Dungeons? Gryffindors? No. Slytherins? Oh yeah, also we're loyal to those that we need to be, those that are worth something to us, it's a common misconception that only Hufflepuffs show loyalty, however while it's true that running in Slytherin is like running with thieves, those that we trust, we'll stick by forever. So how's THAT for loyalty!"

"Also, we have the Bloody Baron. That's all I have to say to you." You turned around, making sure your hair whipped the prat in his face before walking out of the shop. Looks like you'd wait for your mother outside.

"That was pretty brave of you!" Sirius laughed. The four boys had circled around you, preventing escape. You were pretty sure you'd be able to push Remus out of the way with ease, but since he was the only Marauder you could stand, you decided against it. Peter could be an easy target, too, the boy was already wheezing heavily, if you pushed him he might roll and knock over the other three, making your escape easy.

"Thanks. Guess I'm part Gryffindor, too. A Slytherdor!" They all shared a laugh but on the inside you were upset. You hated being insulted, you hated being judged, you felt horrible about yourself now. You may be a proud Slytherin but at times your confidence was non-existant. You never showed this however, you couldn't win allies if you showed weakness. You must remain stoic. You must remain calm. You certainly hadn't done that back in the robe shop.

"You should've been in Gryffindor." James shrugged. "We have to hate you by default, sorry!" You mustered up a smile, their attitudes and pranks cheered you up sometimes. It didn't stop the fact that you hated being thrown into the spotlight all the time. The Marauders were popular, well, James and Sirius were, and wherever they went, people paid attention. Which meant if they were around you, people would talk.

_'Oh, does she like Sirius now?'  
>'Poor girls going to have her heart broken.'<em>

_'Oh, is she after James Potter?'  
>'You mean that freak that's after that know-it-all?'<br>'Yeah! What's up with that!'_

_'Do you see the way Pettigrew looks at her?'  
>'Yeah, like she's a piece of meat.'<br>'YEAH, meat because he's FAT.'  
>'Oh Merlin.'<em>

_'She likes MY Moony?'  
>'Her grades aren't nearly good enough!'<br>_

People were ridiculous.

"Thanks, I hate you, too, you Gryffindor losers!" You tried to muster up some enthusiasm, you thought you sounded convincing, but Sirius was eyeing you.

"Hey guys, I want to be alone with her..." Sirius turned around and winked at his friends; Oh no, was he going to ask you out? He turned you, a devilish smirk on his face as he leaned closer so that his mouth was inches from your ear.

He laughed loudly, causing you to jump; you felt something slip in your hand...a piece of parchment? You stuffed it into your pocket to look at later. Sirius walked back to his friends, a mischievious smirk on his face. You could hardly imagine the things he would tell them that went on after they'd left...

"Darling, darling?" Your mothers sweet voice called out, she was searching for you in the crowds. You sighed, walking over to join her. While standing in the long line with your mother, you'd begun to think about a few things, namely the four Gryffindors that had suddenly decided to befriend you.

You hadn't really taken notice of the Marauder boys in your first four years at Hogwarts. They were always seen or mentioned in passing, you'd heard of the pranks they'd pulled and all the girls swooning over Sirius, James constant attempts at getting to Lily Evans, and their torture of poor Snape, a fellow member of your house. You had felt it best to just ignore them, since they wouldn't bother you.

Unfortunately, that came to an end when you defended Remus while he was being insulted by a few of the extreme Pure-blood supremacists in Slytherin. Of course you were proud of your Pure Blood heritage, but you didn't go around shoving it in everyone's faces, and you didn't know why they did. You couldn't understand people like them sometimes. Why was blood so important? We were all the same, we were all human-beings, witches and wizards going to Hogwarts, so why isolate a few who have a different heritage?

Well anyway, Remus had been grateful for your help, thanking you politely and getting on his way. However, his friends had just happened to come upon the scene while you were defending him and decided that for a Slytherin girl, you weren't so bad. You were then constantly stalked, followed, happening to be in the same place as the Marauders, and thus, you were suddenly pulled into attention.

This had happened your fourth year, and you'd gotten an overdramatic goodbye from James and Sirius, both stating they'd miss and write you over the summer. They'd even managed to find out your address and you'd gotten a few letters from Remus, James, and Sirius. Remus' were apologetic for his friends behavior, Sirius enjoyed babbling on about many things, and James letters always seemed to have a hint of Lily in them. You kept them all safely in your trunk.

"Who were those boys you were talking to?" Your mother asked as you were getting your measurements done. Her fingers tapped against her chin as she carefully watched the lady measure your chest. "Ooh, three more inches, they're getting bigger!"

"Oh, that was Sirius Black and-" No other words got out before your mom scoffed, her hands finding their way to her hips.

"The Black family is not one we associate with, (Name), and I'd enjoy if you had nothing to do with that boy." You frowned. Your mother wasn't normally like that, to anybody. Sirius was a bit of a troublemaker, also a womanizer, but it's not like he was your boyfriend or you had any stronger ties to him. They were just friends, ones you'd probably never see after Hogwarts, what was suddenly bothering her so much?

"Done!" The witch who was taking your measurements and handed them to your mother, and handed you a few new robes. "Have a magical day!"

"Mum, what was that about?" You whispered. She turned to you and scowled, shaking her head.

"Nothing. Just don't bother with the Black family." You frowned again. What was suddenly so wrong with them? You crossed your arms, pondering this as you walked through crowds to get the rest of your school things. School books, check, spellbooks, check, cauldron, check, quills and parchment, check... That was everything and soon your time with your mother was over.

She left you outside of the station, the train was leaving in about 10 minutes and she had to rush off. She kissed your forehead, smiling warmly as you grabbed ahold of your trunk and owl. Your owl hooted in her cage, nibbling at her beautiful sandy-brown feathers. She was uncomfortable in cages, but until you reached Hogwarts, you had to keep her in, or else she'd be perched on your arm and snuggling your hair.

"It's alright Tawny, we'll be at Hogwarts soon enough." You stuck your finger in the cage, softly stroking her wing. You knew she couldn't quite understand your words, but she calmed at your touch. You always had a way with animals. Your mother left you with a warm smile and quite a few galleons from her vault.

You rushed onto the platform, hearing the whistle go off meant that it was going to leave very soon. You handled your stuff, slipping into an empty compartment and sighing in relief. Sometimes it was hard to find one that wasn't occupied, but you were grateful you had...until a certain group came along.

"Oh God..." You muttered, turning towards the window in hopes they'd pass without notice. It was too late, however, as Sirius seemed to have a radar made to track you. He invited himself and his friends into the compartment. James and Sirius squished you between the two of them on one side, while Peter and Remus sat on the opposite side. The latter gave you an apologetic look.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" You managed to squeak out. Sirius and James decided that crushing you and turning you into a sandwich wasn't going to turn out well, and they scooched over to give you some room. "Don't you have others to bother?"

"None as beautiful as you, m'dear!" Sirius proudly proclaimed, wrapping an arm around your shoulder. You blushed, a compliment was a compliment, whether it was coming from a womanizer or not.

"Well, thanks, but there's prettier girls for you to bother. Like that part Veela girl, how about her!" Anything to be left alone, at least for awhile. You wanted some time alone to begin reading your Advanced Potions book, but it didn't look like they were willing to grant you that

"Look at this!" James proudly showed off the Prefect badge on his chest.. "Lily's got one, too." You tried to show a smile but something was still bothering you. This train ride couldn't get any longer. The boys had decided to stay with you to 'Keep you company' and to 'Brighten up your Hogwarts experience!'

The Trolley lady came around, pushing her cart full of candies. Sirius and James could've easily bought out the whole cart if they'd wanted to, but they were careful in choosing which candies they really wanted. Remus denied the need of any sweets and Peter was too low on money to be able to buy anything. Poor boy was practically in tears as he watched the trolley disappear.

Besides the boys loud laughter and joking, and their future plans for pranking, the ride was rather uneventful. It was time to change your robes and the boys ushered out, all but Sirus who remained seated.

"Get out." You tugged on a strand of his long hair, to which he immediately jumped up and grabbed your wrist. He was too close for comfort now, you could see his grey eyes clearly now. Grey and dancing with a certain playfulness that was could only be found in his eyes. "Please?" He grinned, pulling away and exiting the compartment. You took a deep breath before putting your robes on.

They entered in their robes too, and excited chatter about the feast began. You found yourself willingly joining in, their good attitudes were rubbing off on you. Still a bit disappointed at not reading your Advanced Potions book, you promised you'd leave the feast early to read.

The first years were leaving on the boats, while the carriages were leading off the slightly older Hogwarts students. The Marauders got their own carriage, to which you were happy only four could fit into a carriage, you needed a bit of a break. You said your goodbyes and went to another carriage.

Snape was in a carriage with Bellatrix and Narcissa, you slipped in with them. Since you were a Slytherin and pure-blooded, they gave you no trouble, instead sharing friendly conversation with you. Well, as friendly as a conversation with a loner, a sadist, and snob could get.

You were thankful to be back at Hogwarts and you took your seat at the Slytherin table next to Snape, who didn't seem to notice your prescence. He was looking wistfully at the Gryffindor table, a frown on his face. Not that there wasn't always a frown there, but this one looked more realistic than his usual scowl.

The first years were sorted, most were staring in awe at the ceiling above, truly believing that it was the night sky. Hopefully a few people who set them straight and inform them of the bewitchment, but why not let them enjoy their (possibly) first glance at magic.

The feast began and you found yourself quickly piling stuff in your face. You'd gladly eat and look like a pig in front of everyone if it meant getting a chance to read your Potions book before classes started tomorrow. Snape seemed to be looking at you curiously. Once you'd managed to swallow back your food you were ready to offer him an explanation.

"I want to get back to the common room so I can read my Advanced Potions book before classes start." You put another spoonful of mashed potatoes in your mouth.

"Ah, so you're taking Advanced Potions, too?" Severus asked. This was the only time you'd ever seen him give interest to anything besides the Dark Arts.

"Of course. Potions is such a finely crafted art, there's so many things you can do with Potions- if you're good enough." He gave you a smile, that looked more like a smirk, but it was a reaction you weren't expecting. "I could never hope to be as good as you at it, but I'm certainly going to try."

At first he seemed surprised at receiving a compliment from you, but then his cheeks were dusted with a light pink blush that was hardly noticeable against his pale skin. You smiled, letting the blush go by unnoticed as you continued to eat. You shivered, suddenly feeling as though you were being stared at...

You turned around, your eyes scanning the Gryffindor table for any sign of the Marauders. Ah, there they were! James had two chicken legs stuck in his mouth, he was probably trying to resemble a walrus. Sirius turned around, saw you staring and winked, which made you turn back around and sigh.

"I'd like to leave early as well." You turned to look at Severus.

"Would you like to walk to the dungeons together then?" You asked cheerfully. You hated walking alone, so some company would be nice. Dumbledore had already made his speech, and only first years were required to stay behind and follow the Prefects. Snape gave you a curt nod, pushing his plate away and standing up with you. A few students had already drifted from the Great Hall and were heading off to their houses.

As you walked out with Snape by your side you felt as if you were being watched again, and quickly turned around to see Sirius staring, no, glaring at you. But wait...was it you he was glaring at? No... He was glaring at the Severus, the boy walking beside you. You knew of his dislike of Snape, and hoped that this wouldn't make him do anything too drastic.

You and Severus got into a conversation about Potions, discussing some of the hardest to obtain substances to the easiest. Snape was more than a genius, he was bloody brilliant! He knew how much of what should go in a Potion, how long it should be stirred, and the thing was, he strayed from the actual instructions and improved the Potions himself. He'd be a great teacher.

You'd reached the dungeons soon enough, you cheerfully said goodbye to your new friend and went to the Common Room. It was a rare sight when the common room was empty, but it was still during the feast, so you figured it no one would be here. Most just went right to bed afterwards, to prepare for the first day of classes.

You opened your book that you'd stashed away in your robes and began reading. The title wasn't kidding when it had said Advanced, every potion in here was difficult, with rare ingredients and precise instructions. Acromantula venom was an ingredient for one, it was nearly impossible to obtain that, though! Even on the market it'd cost at least a hundred galleons! Taking it directly from the specimen isn't exactly the easiest thing either.

First years were soon piling in and that's when you knew it was time to go to bed. A few groups of first years stood piled up in the hall, staring up at the Slytherin common room with big eyes. A young boy with slicked back hair and a snaggle tooth was boasting about something or other; he was surrounded by many others looking on in awe. You rolled your eyes, brushing past the crowd and heading into your dormitory.

You shared a room with three other Slytherin girls, none of who you were fond of, but you were still friends with them. You couldn't get far in Hogwarts if you weren't friends with the people who were making it big. You pulled the emerald green curtains that hung around your bed closed, causing you to go blind for a second from the sudden darkness.

"Lumos Maxima!" You whispered, holding up your wand to the book in your hands. It was always good to fall asleep reading, after all. It gave you better dreams... It wasn't too long after that you fell asleep, your heading hitting the pillow as the light from your wand turned off.

You were always happy to be a morning person, it meant less hassle in the morning when having to get up early for classes. You easily, and quickly, got your hair brushed, dressed in your robes, and brushed your teeth before running down to the Great Hall for breakfast. You wanted to get to your schedule as soon as possible.

The Hall was empty earlier in the morning, but as an hour passed as you sat there, more students began to file in until almost every single person was there. Breakfast was already being served. Sasuages, eggs, toast, bacon, and ham, a delicious breakfast. You dug in, throwing some eggs on your plate before taking a few pieces of bacon and sasuage and a piece of toast. Didn't want to overstuff yourself for classes today.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A cool voice asked from behind you. You jumped, turning to face Severus with a mouthfull of eggs. You shook your head, implying you didn't mind, and turned back to his food. He picked out a small bunch of things to eat, he was a slim guy after all, he must not have a big appetite.

"Did you read the book last night?" It took you a second to realize what he was talking about, the fact he was even making conversation with you was surprising, and you nodded.

"A looked at a few Potions, normally I'll read it before I go to bed. It's always good to-"

"Read before you sleep, it gives you better dreams." Snape finished your sentence for you. When you said it, it felt like more of a whimsical, fairytale saying, but when he said it, it sounded like a foolish tale.

"Ah, yes." You blushed, realizing how childish you must have sounded. He smirked, turning back to his food. You glanced at your schedule, looking over your classes. Advanced Potions first, good, then Herbology with the Ravenclaws, Divination with Gryffindors, Transfiguration with Hufflepuffs, DADA with Gryffindors, and then Astronomy with Professor Sinistra. That only occurred midnights on Wednesdays, so you had a free period at that time the class is slotted for. Good schedule so far.

You left the Great Hall early, but were followed by a certain Gryffindor, who stopped you in your tracks.

"Hullo." Sirius was smiling, it was hard for you to not smile back at him. He was just too cute.

"Hullo, Sirius. Something wrong?"

"What do you see in Snivellus?" He suddenly asked. Ah. You should've figured he'd question you about Snape.

"We're sort of friends I guess-" Sirius gaped openly.

"Friends? With HIM? Why would anyone want to be friends with him?" You couldn't tell if Sirius was asking you or himself.

"He's not that bad, Sirius!"

"Oh no." Sirius covered his eyes and pretending to cry, whimpering loudly. "I can't beleive we've lost you to the dark side, you've left us no choice, we must disown you-" You giggled as you compared him to a drama queen.

"Don't worry about it Sirius! I still enjoy your guys company!" You stuck out your tongue, turning around to walk to class. "I want to get to there early. I'll see you later, Sirius." You offered him a warm smile, was that an embarrassed smile you saw? You started off towards class, Sirius watching your retreating form disappear.

You reached the Potions room and entered, sittingat the front of the class. Slughorn was already in class, still brewing a potion at the moment. He greeted you with a warm hello before going back to his task at hand. Classes weren't going to start for another ten or so minutes, so you had time to read that note Sirius had given you.

You took out the paper, looking at it with a smile. 'Sirius Black' was written in elegant scrawl across the front, this couldn't be Sirius' handwriting! You unfolded the parchment. There was only a sentence on it, but it made you smile. Might've made your whole morning, actually.

_'I'll be your knight, just tell me if you have any dragons to slay.' _

"So he wants me to tell him my problems?" You scoffed. He didn't seem like one to care about your problems, unless they involved you needing to snog someone in a broom closet for an essay. Well, he was a good guy towards his friends, maybe he didn't see you as some toy of a girl, maybe he was starting to see you as an actual friend...

You sighed and tucked away the parchment as people began to file in. There were people from all different houses coming inside now, this class was optional and only the best of the best dared to take it. Slughorn normally found some students from his advanced class to become apart of his Slug Club, something Lily had been accepted in.

You glanced over to look at who sat beside you, seeing none other than Severus Snape. You didn't question why he'd chosen you and not some of the other Slytherins in his class, but you thought it better to not ask. He'd been sitting with you a lot lately, so it wasn't unnatural.

The class went on with Slughorn explaining what he expected from everyone, the amazing grades, and then went immediately to the book. You weren't to make any potions the first day, you'd get into them soon enough.

Herbology was uneventful, the Ravenclaws constantly competed with the Slytherins for good grades, but eventually they won out in the end. My house didn't take that too well, especially not Avery and Mulciber, they'd probably hex a few of the smarter students after class. You glanced in disgust at their jeering of a Ravenclaw student before heading towards your next class.

Now it was time for Divination with the Gryffindors. You smiled at the thought spending the class with the Marauders and Lily, but you found yourself particularlily thinking of Sirius. What prank would he pull today? What odd dream would he come up with to feed to Professor? You groaned as you were forced to walk from the Greenhouses all the way up to the Divination tower, you'd have to be quick to not be late. Fortunately, you were lucky.

"You!" You jumped at the sudden voice, and you felt yourself suddenly pulled forward into a tight hug.

"James." Your voice was muffled but still able to be heard. "If I could inhale some air to breathe, it'd be nice." He let you go, allowing you to take a few breaths of air before putting an arm around your shoulder and leading you towards a table with a crystal ball on it. Three chairs were set up at each, and you were forced down into the middle seat, between James and Sirius. Lily, Remus, and Peter took the table next to yours.

"Thanks for finding me a seat..." You murmured. Looks like you didn't have a choice, but you felt nervous. Already you were getting weird looks, a Slytherin surrounded by Gryffindors. You could practically hearing them hissing 'traitor'. Suddenly you felt their hatred well up, and as you looked towards the door, you saw Snape enter. Oh no. They better not be planning to do anything. You sent both boys a warning glance.

Snape walked up, about to join Avery and Mulciber at their table before turning towards yours. You were anxious, knowing full well that Sirius and James might hex him into oblivion if he said something. Lily looked offput, too, but was keeping her cool and her wand was ready to defend Snape. You gripped yours, too.

Snape walked in front of you, handing you a book... Oh! Your Advanced Potions book, you must've left it in your rush to get to Herbology.

"Thanks!" You smiled at him, getting only a smirk in return. Of course, James and Sirius had to speak up at this.

"Snivelly got a crush?" James was smirking, and Sirius was sending hateful glares towards Snape. "Crawl back into the darkness where you belong." The two boys at your table shared a laugh, but you only sighed.

"Honestly guys, can't you cut this crap for one day..." You murmured, rubbing your temples. "You're bullies."

"We are not-" But Snape had already walked away to sit with his Slytherin friends. "Hey, you don't leave when someones talking-" You slapped a hand over Sirius' mouth, giving him another annoyed glare. Thankfully class started before they could raise any questions.

The class passed by, much more eventful since the troublemakers were involved. James made up a story about how his tea leaves told that him the sun wouldn't rise tomorrow, while Sirius said that the Quidditch World Cup would be cancelled due to hail the size of obese children. Lily had a certain disdain for this class, Remus didn't seem to join in much on the laughter either, but then again both of them were more logical.

"Come, join us for lunch." When class ended, Sirius wrapped his arm around your shoulders and made sure you didn't immediately separate from the group. You had a few things to check up about in the Library, but your stomach betrayed you by grumbling. You wanted to have lunch, but...

"How about this..." You started carefully, you wanted to word what you said so that Sirius would deny coming with you. "I'll eat lunch, then we meet up at the entrance to the Great Hall, and then we go to the library and we don't talk or prank or anything!" You smiled cheerfully, that should get him.

"Sure." You stopped, causing a few of those who were walking behind the two of you to run into you or Sirius. Luckily his grip on you made it sure you wouldn't fall and roll down the rest of the Divination towers stairs. You looked up at him, confused beyond belief. "Something wrong?" Now that haughty little smirk made its way to his face. It was actually pretty sexy...

"Ha, well, you're in for a good time!" You muttered sarcastically, holding your books closer to your chest as you descended the stairs with him.

"It doesn't matter, being around you is just fine." Your cheeks turned pink as you looked away from him, you couldn't let him see the effect he was having on you. You knew he must've said this to a million other girls, but it made your heart beat a little faster than normal. What was this sudden nervousness you felt when he was around?

"T-thanks." Damn stutter! You mentally cursed at yourself as an amused smile was sent your way. Your stutter must've given away your nervousness. You quickly recovered however, and put an emotionless look on your face. You could at least try to keep the last of your diginity.

"I'll see you later." He winked as he walked towards the Gryffindor table, you turned away shyly and hurried off towards the Slytherin table and quickly sat down. A quick lunch was all you needed, then you'd go... be with Sirius even longer. You sighed, rubbing your temples before taking some food. It felt weird sitting without Snape by your side, you'd gotten used to him being there, not that the two of you really talked, just his prescence was oddly...comforting.

Sirius was standing behind you, waiting for you to finish your food. A few Slytherins glared at him, whispering about him and some even inching towards their wands. They looked discourage when James, Lupin, Peter, and Lily came over to join him though, since they were clearly outnumbered. Whether they wanted to do something or not, wasn't the point, they would've loved to hex all of them, but it would be illogical. They would have to wait for another time...

You finished your food quickly, not wanting the staring to continue much longer. You quickly stood up, turning quickly and leaving with the group following behind you. Lily grabbed ahold of you and pulled you to far front, to the point where the boys wouldn't hear anything.

"What is it, Lily?" The red haired girl was smiling.

"I'm curious about your relationship with Sirius! I didn't know you guys were going out! I'd like to know when this happened." You raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me too..." You stopped, turning on your heel to face Sirius. "Sirius, darling." The black haired boy took a step forward and smiled, pushing some hair from his face. Oh, that smirk of his.

"A little doe whispered in my ear that we're going out, don't you think your so called girlfrriend should've been informed of this?" He shrugged his shoulders, his confident grin remaining.

"There's been a few whispers and what not, I thought I'd just go with them. It's exciting, isn't it, a Slytherin and Gryffindor, together? I've had quite a few girls come up to me after it, more then usual, actually!" You rolled your eyes.

"Don't make the rumors worse, Sirius! We're not together and we never will be!"

"Of course we will! Just a matter of time!" James patted Sirius on the back. Man, his over confidence could get on your nerves. Remus was standing there with Peter, looking just as confused as Lily was. You weren't exactly on the same page either, but you didn't want to bother questioning it.

"Come on, Lily, I need your help with this..." Lily smiled, walking beside you as you left the Marauders to do as they please.

"Hey-" Sirius caught up with you, walking beside you. "You can't leave your boyfriend outta this!" You couldn't help but laugh at his idiocy.

"Whatever floats your boat, Sirius!" Then the six of you walked off, chatting happily. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
